Cable ties, also commonly known as bundling ties and harnessing devices, are well known devices that are widely used in the art to couple together a plurality of objects, such as a group of parallel wires or cables. One type of cable tie which is well known and commonly used in the art comprises an elongated strap that is secured, at one of its ends, to an apertured head. The free end of the elongated strap is typically shaped to define a tail of narrowed width to facilitate insertion through the apertured head. A plurality of serrations, or teeth, is formed along one surface of the elongated strap along the majority of its length. Additionally, an internal pawl, or locking tang, is disposed within the apertured head and is adapted to sequentially engage the serrations on the strap.
In the retail industry, cable ties are often used to secure an article of commerce to its corresponding packaging, such as a display card or box. In this manner, the article can be displayed for sale in an aesthetically pleasing and consistent fashion. Additionally, once reliably secured to its associated packaging, the article is typically rendered less susceptible to theft or other forms of tampering.
A cable tie of the type as described above is commonly used in the following manner to secure an article of commerce (e.g. a handheld tool or toy) to its associated packaging (e.g. a generally planar display card). Specifically, the article is disposed in its desired position against the front surface of the desired packaging. A pair of narrow slots, each having the approximate dimensions of the strap in transverse cross-section, is preferably preformed or subsequently punched into the packaging on opposite sides of the article in close proximity thereto. With the head of the cable tie positioned behind the rear surface of packaging, the free end of the strap is inserted forward through one of the slots, wrapped transversely across the article, and inserted rearward through the other of the slots.
The cable tie is then formed into a closed loop by inserting the free end of the serrated strap through the apertured head. With the cable tie formed into a closed loop, the free end of the serrated strap is advanced through the apertured head until the strap cinches tightly across the article, the internal pawl lockably engaging the serrations of the strap to prevent withdrawal, or backing out, of the strap from the apertured head. In this manner, the engagement of the internal pawl onto the serrated strap secures the cinched cable tie in its closed loop configuration and thereby retains the article firmly against the front surface of the packaging.
Packaging used in the retail industry is commonly constructed out of a thick, paper-based material, such as paperboard, chipboard, cardboard or the like. Due to its paper-based construction, this type of packaging is not particularly rigid or durable in nature. Rather, it has been found that paper-based packaging is often torn or otherwise deformed prior to purchase, either in an intentional or unintentional manner.
In particular, the relatively large retentive force that is applied by a cable tie to secure an article of commerce to its packaging is typically achieved through relatively small regions of contact with the packaging. More specifically, the majority of contact made by the cable tie against the packaging is limited to (i) the region of the packaging that defines the inner side edge of each slot, and (ii) the region of the packaging in direct contact with the rear surface of the head of the cable tie. As a result, it has been found that the retentive force applied by the cable tie can cause either the strap to tear or deform the packaging about the periphery of each slot and/or the head to penetrate partially or entirely through the portion of the packaging in contact therewith. As can be appreciated, damage to the packaging in the manner described above can result in the loosening or complete disassociation of the article from its packaging, which is highly undesirable.
Accordingly, a number of different techniques are commonly utilized in the industry to prevent damage to packaging when an article of commerce is secured thereto using a cable tie.
As a first technique, it is known in the art for the packaging itself to be strengthened through the general region of contact with the cable tie by either (i) incorporating strengthening ribs or other integral reinforcement features directly into the packaging, or (ii) applying tape or another similar adhesive element against the rear surface of the packaging.
As a second technique, it is known in the art for a separate component, or insert, to be disposed between the cable tie and the packaging. The insert is typically constructed as an enlarged, unitary, planar member that is constructed out of a rigid and durable material, such as plastic. In use, the insert serves to significantly expand the region of contact applied to the packaging from the retentive force produced by the cable tie. By dispersing the retentive force applied to the packaging across a broader region of contact, the packaging is able to absorb the retentive forces without tearing.
Although useful in preventing damage to packaging when an article of commerce is secured thereto using a cable tie, the aforementioned techniques rely primarily upon the use of additional materials, components and/or assembly steps, which, as a consequence, substantially increase overall packaging costs.